Like a Phoenix, I Rise
Like a Phoenix, I Rise is the first episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 223 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'WHAT WE'VE BECOME --' As Chris and Bianca prepare to tie the knot, two people from her past appear and try to wreck her happy day. They cause alliances to shift, Prue to come face-to-face with an old enemy, and people to think twice about who Bianca Wright really is. But while everyone is sidetracked with their personal battles, a new threat is brewing that the Destined Ones won't be expecting, and might not be ready to face... The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guests Guests Uncredited Characters *Unknown actors as Demons. Magical Notes Spells and Rituals * Unknown Ritual; Ignatius was performing an unknown ritual in a "death language". * Returning Powers Spell; Cast by Bianca under Nathifa's influence. Artifacts Magical Locations * The Underworld; a home to many demons. Powers and Abilities In order of appearance both list and character wise. * Spell Casting; Ignatius * Fading; Tyree * Shimmering; Darla, Siobahn, Nathifa, Bianca, Damon * Molecular Acceleration; Tamora * Orbing; Tamora, Pandora, Junior * Astral Projection; Nathifa * Beaming; Cassandra * Invisibility; Nathifa * Power Stripping; Bianca * Telekinesis; Prue, Bianca * Molecular Immobilization; Wyatt * Crushing; Prue Music Trivia * This is the Season Three premiere, and the first episode to premier in 2016; * Someone from Bianca's past will appear and ruin her happiest day; *The promotional is the first poster of a season premiere not to feature any of the main characters; *If all goes well, this will be the second wedding to happen in Destined, the first being the marriage of Wyatt and Prue Halliwell; *First appearance and return of many characters; **Tyree is introduced for the first time - he is a demon working with/for Ignatius, and is one of his minions. **First appearance of Nathifa - a Phoenix Witch working with Siobahn and Darla. **Siobahn and Darla return for Bianca's wedding. **Penny, Patty, and Victor have returned as well. **Prudence, Andy, and their sons return. *The Elders have refused to bless Chris' wedding because Bianca is a Phoenix Witch. He enlists Prue to help him with this issue. **Prue talks to Alyssa, and luckily she agrees to bless their wedding. But only because she wants to keep good relations with the Halliwell family. *Melissa has a scoop on the Mayor of the town, that could get him removed from office if 100% true. *Prue gives Bianca the headband she wore on her wedding day. Something borrowed. *The Phoenix Witches trick Bianca into returning her powers to herself. *The bridesmaids are all wearing green dresses. *Cassandra has been seeing a therapist to help her through her issues. *Piper is living in New Orleans because of her new restaurant, but has returned for her son's wedding. *Victor is Chris' best man. *Prue and Eric are whispering and Eric lies to Charlotte about what. *Coop walks Bianca down the aisle. *The Phoenix's manipulate Bianca into taking Alyssa and Chris' powers. *Prue and Wyatt have a heated argument. Music * She by Elvis Castello * 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3